Forum:Dead Space 3 - Full E3 Demo Shown
...or rather "Previously Unseen Sections of the E3 Demo Shown. Plus some Single player footage." That would have been a hell of a title, wouldn't it. Anyway, here you go. GT.TV with Geoff Keighley: Dead Space 3 — June 15, 2012 Honestly, I really want to like it and be excited about it, I really do, but they are not making it easy for me. I 'll be waiting for some more material to be shown in the months to come, before I have a solid opinion on this, but for now, I am sort of let down. What about you? Excited? Disappointed? Did it make you want to open your window and shout "BETRAYAL!" or had you drooling all over yourself? (here, have a tissue, for gods' sake.) Also, is it only me that I can't say I really like the idea of literally, cutting down the human enemies? A pretty gruesome way for a living being to leave this vain world if you ask me. Then again, I don't own an Xbox, so I haven't played Gears of War, ergo what do I know. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 17:34, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm very excited. Mostly because we haven't heard much about Dead Space for a while now. Hopefully single player is going to be better then co-op. 8 months until it comes out!Serpentaxy400 18:58, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for keeping us updated, Noemon! *cookies for you!* Now, I can be certain for sure that: #The canon plot would be the single-player mode, not co-op. Visceral made all of the cutscenes and action sequences well enough to make sure there's enough room for Carver to make an appearance when in co-op. If you need some assurances, refer to the video again and focus on the single-player mode. You'll notice that Carver makes an appearance as a NPC but does nothing more. Oh, co-op is available online only and not offline; makes sense since this will also be ported for PC users (how the heck would you play co-op on one computer offline anyway?). :P #No more traditional secondary function for most weapons. The Plasma Cutter no longer has the ability to fire vertically; instead, it now has the Disc Ripper primary function. Expect more weapon layout changes. #The Thing is an obvious inspiration for Dead Space 3 and its Necromorph. Necromorphs now behave more erratic and aggressive. I noticed the Divider (at least its head) has the ability to take control of corpses now... nice to see it being an actual threat rather than just a Death Scene like in previous Dead Space titles. #The snowy environment in Dead Space 3 is still nowhere as good as Lost Planet. At least we know why Isaac has the Snow Suit; hint, his Advanced Suit is torn/no longer hermetically-sealed. Of course, this is also because of the Rule of Cool. :P #The focus of Dead Space 3 is action rather than horror as per video interview above. Hint: more action sequences that requires you to hit/spam one button to get to the next scene. Survival-horror element is still there... but it seems the developers are focusing most of the resources on action now. And that concludes my observation. Again, my worst fear is that Dead Space 3 is focusing far too much on action than horror... and this seems to be the case based on the above observations. — subtank (7alk) 23:16, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Mmm, cookies :About the single player mode being the canon one of the two, I don't think that'll be entirely true. Considering Papoutsis keeps repeating that if you play co-op there will be new bits and pieces of information about the overall story, that you'd miss if you played alone, canon will most probably be somewhere in the middle. :And how about that; you'll miss things by not playing at least once co-op. That's pretty much enforcing you to play co-op. And no split screen? I call hogwash on this. I will play co-op after I have finished the game once already, so the second time around it won't be scary at all (IF it is scary in single player to begin with), so I may as well play with a friend, in the same room, since I won't be playing it to be scared. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 08:14, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure if its been confirmed if Co-op is cannon or not. By the way, I disagree about Lost Planet having better snowy landscapes though. I'm a bit disapointed secondary function is now apparently gone. It made it easier for you to decide which parts you can dismember.Serpentaxy400 00:31, June 16, 2012 (UTC)